Future Gohan (BH version)
Future Gohan is the alternative form of Gohan from the future, in BH version, there are two Future Gohans BH Saga In the BH saga Future Trunks joins the battle versus Bio-Vegetto along side Bardock, Tullece, Goku, Raditz and Broli, along with him is Future Gohan, after the battle, they are not seen again, but they most likely went back to theire time In TV Special 2 His role is the same as the original Future Gohan except with minor changes, in this universe, Tenshinhan and Piccolo were NOT killed by #17 & #18, Gohan went SSJ by watching Kurilin die brutally by #18, the cyborgs then took of the Dragon Balls. 13 years later, Piccolo tells Gohan about the room of spirit and time so he takes Trunks along with him for a day, once exiting it, they are attacked by revived Tullece, Raditz, Coola and Freeza, but they easily kills them off. Gohan later took off to kill #17 & #18, after doing so, he felt a KI dropping and a KI similar to his father! It's Cell, who was going to absorb some long haired girl with pigtails, Gohan and Trunks make Cell lose lock on and escape him, the girl tells them her name is Videl and that her dad was absorbed by Cell himself, her mother died at birth. She thanked Gohan for saving her and loving relationship was born between them. Some time later #16 appeared and asked Gohan and Trunks to help them stop Cell, Gohan hated the artificial humans so he didn't trust #16, but they eventually took off to kill Cell. After killing Cell and child voice appeared near them, telling that his plan worked! It was prince Bartek! He told Gohan his story in that he brainwashed #17 and #18 to spare Tenshinhan and Piccolo and that he removed the "gag force" from Videl's dad etc. He later told Gohan to join him to trash planets and eat as much food as he wants. But Gohan refuses so the prince had a plan, Gohan's tail grew back and he went oozaru! Luckily Trunks cut it off and Gohan went to normal (note : in the "Attack of the Saiyans" game, that tail was cut by Vegetto). Bartek then admired this and said he will come soon, but congratures Gohan and Videl about theire future baby, embarising them. The child was born to them and it was a girl! They called her Pan. Years later the Future gang went to the past to warn Goku about the treat. In Power Ranger Mystic Menace Gohan was called by prince Bartek to became a ranger to stop Mystic Gohan's rampage, he became the orange ranger and the second in command (and the second strongest) member of the team, during the training he reached SSJ2 In BH game 3 He fights Surai, his evil self. Surai mocks Gohan's kindness but Gohan sees his good self in him and tells him to give up his evil ways, he later fights his wife, althought she gave up, after the battle with Evil Bardock and Pan (strongest) his dauther worries about his life, so he lied to his daughter that he will not die, to which prince Bartek said that "there's no need to lie" Category:Gohan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Father Category:Males Category:Characters Category:BH Ouji Category:Power rangers Category:Main Character(s) Category:Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Good Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half human Category:Half Human Category:Hybrid Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Alternate timeline Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Powerful Characters Category:Tournament Fighters